


Never Going Back Again

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Season 6 Episode 10 Tithonus, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why is Scully always injured, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: Scully is shot while working with Ritter in NYC.  Mulder comes up right away to take care of her.  Conversations and angst and maybe more ensues.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Never Going Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xequinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/gifts).



> Xequinn---I hope you enjoy this. I loved the topic! "Death only looks for you, after you seek it's opposite ". I had fun filling in the blanks for Mulder and Scully.

“Excuse me, I am looking for Dana Scully.” Mulder approached the nurse’s station. “I am looking for Agent Scully!” Mulder yelled when no one answered him. Numerous persons in a rainbow variety of scrubs turn to look at him. Whipping his badge out he again shouted “Special Agent Dana Scully, can anyone tell me where she is?”

A hand touched his shoulder and he spun around. 

“Fox, she is this way.” Maggie Scully was standing there with bags under her red rimmed eyes. “The doctor should be by soon. She is doing well. I am still a little unclear as to what happened. “

“They sent her up here on her own. She was working a string of homicides. Umm, from what Skinner told me she was behind the suspect when he was shot, the bullet went clean through him into Scully, Dana.” Mulder looked at Scully through the glass window. She looked so small. So pale. 

“The Doctor said she was very lucky.“ Maggie looked through the glass window at her daughter. “Come on Fox, I will buy you some coffee.”

A week passed and Scully healed at a pace that both astounded her doctors and made them happy. Maggie went back home when Scully had insisted there was nothing she could do up in NYC anyway. Scully tried to send Mulder home as well, but Maggie and Scully both secretly knew he would not be going anywhere.  
Another week passed and the medical team deemed Scully well enough to be released. The catch was that she was not really up to a long drive or flight to DC. She was also at least 2 weeks out from being able to return to work.

“Mulder, it's fine, I can just take the train down and you can meet me at the station. I will be fine.”

“Scully, you were on the operating table not 14 days ago. You are not traveling alone. Besides, what's the rush back to DC? We are in the Empire State.” 

“Mulder,” Scully started

“No Scully, please.” Mulder sat on the edge of her hospital bed. “Listen Scully, I wasn’t there.” I should have been there, he thought but didn’t vocalize. “But, I am here now. And I want to take care of you. I know you have to have an exam before you can go back to work, right?” Scully nodded “And isn't it best if you see the same medical team for that?”

“Yes, Mulder but…”

“No ‘buts’ Scully. Please let me do this for you. "

Scully looked at Mulder “Ok Mulder. You win, this time.”

“I will see you tomorrow, Scully.” With that he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Mulder drove Scully to a cabin about three hours outside of NYC. It was the family cabin, in Quonochontaug. He inherited it when his father had died. He had intended to sell it but just had not gotten around to it. Now he was glad he still had it. 

Mulder carried Scully inside despite her protests. He got her settled in the master bedroom. Mulder would take the bedroom that had been meant to be his. One he rarely had stayed in over the years. Scully was asleep pretty quickly and Mulder went about bringing in their bags and making a light dinner.

After dinner Mulder lit a fire and turned on some music. Fleetwood Mac’s Rumors filled the room along with the pops and crackles only old vinyl can produce. . Scully was reading on the couch and Mulder moved to sit next to her, raising her feet into his lap. 

“Scully, I know you have not talked much about what happened but if you want to…”

“Actually, I have been thinking about what you said to me in the hospital. About how death only looks for you, after you seek its opposite.”

“Hmm, wise words, are you sure I said that?” Mulder said with a grin on his face.

Scully chuckled, “Pretty sure you did but I was on some heavy drugs at the time also.”

“And what were you thinking about in regards to it, Scully?”

“That I have been given another chance, again. I am very lucky. I have come back from the edge of death a second time. I am not sure how many people can say that.”

Mulder nodded his head. He was not sure if she was done speaking and he did not want to break the mood. 

“Mulder, there is so much I still need to do. When I had cancer,” Scully cleared her throat, “When I thought I was going to die, I wrote letters to everyone. Telling my Mom, Bill, Charlie, you, how I felt. Things I had not been able to say. It was cowardly when you think about it. Why I could not vocalize my feelings I do not know.”

“Maybe you knew it was not the end, Scully, somewhere deep inside here.” Mulder pointed at her heart. 

Scully smiled at Mulder. “When I went into remission, I burned the letters in my fireplace. I knew I had been given another shot and decided as I was watching them burn that I was going to tell everyone how I felt, in person.”

“And did you?” Mulder was genuinely curious. If Scully had shared or tried to and he had messed up the opportunity he wanted to know. 

“To an extent I did, or tried to. Mom and I spent a weekend in Ocean City, remember about 6 months after.” 

Mulder smiled, he did remember. Scully had brought him back a stuffed alien that sat on top of the filing cabinet. 

“Bill, well I tried that Christmas, but then…well it just didn’t work out. And now we really have grown so far apart. He called while I was in the hospital, but he was being, well, Bill, and I just couldn’t deal with it. I should try again.”

“What about with Charlie? You know I still don’t believe you about him.”

“You should Mulder, you and Charlie really are alike in so many ways, you would like him.”

“Well, he can’t be worse than Bill” Mulder grumbled.

“Anyway, I tried with Charlie. I think I told you a little about him. But after the blow up with him and dad, he left. I heard from him here and there but I did not talk to him really at all till Melissa died. And then he vanished again. I mailed him some letters after my remission, to addresses I had and friends I thought may know where he was but it all came back. Then about a week before I came up here, he called, just out of the blue. I had been wanting to talk to you about it but, with getting sent up to New York and then...” Scully gestures towards her abdomen where the bullet had entered her not ten days ago. 

“Wow Scully, what did he say?”

“He’s good. He is married. They just adopted a baby actually. He wants to come to DC, see me and Mom. Mom will cry when she sees him. She actually doesn’t know he wants to surprise her.”

“Does she know he is married?”

“No, she will be surprised or maybe not, they say a mother knows….”

Mulder looked at her confused.

“He is gay, Mulder.”

“Oh, well that’s cool. I mean I don’t see Maggie caring.”

“No, she won’t. He emailed some pictures of the baby. Cutest little girl. They had just picked her up. He is doing really well. But we were able to really talk and it was wonderful. He also called while I was in the hospital. Those roses you kept staring at from Micheal, those were from Charlie and Micheal. Charlie left his name off to keep mom in the dark.”

“I was just admiring them, they were beautiful.”

“Sure you were Mulder.”

“Well Scully, it sounds like you have been able to cover all your bases. I hope I can meet this supposed brother when he comes to town.”

“Of course, Mulder. I wanted to have you over to dinner when they come. I want you to meet him. And Mulder, it doesn’t cover all my bases.” Scully turns to face him as best she can with her injuries. 

“What do you mean Scully?”

“You Mulder, I haven’t talked to you. And I need to apologize for that. After everything, you should  
have been the first person I talked to.”

“Scully no, your family should have been. I am ok, I know how you feel Scully.”

“No Mulder, I am not sure you do. And I feel I have been unfair to you.”

“Scully I am not sure I know what you mean.”

“Mulder you are my best friend,” Scully said, reaching out to grab Mulder’s hand.

“Scully you are mine as well, I hope you know that.”

“I do, Mulder.” Scully took a deep breath. “Mulder, when I was shot, I could almost feel my life slipping away. I was cold and felt this void starting to grow. My only thought was of you. Things I wanted to tell you. How much time I felt I had wasted. I had promised myself after the cancer that I would not wait, that I would not let a moment go, and I did. I let fear get to me.”

“Scully, hey it's ok. You have been through more in the last few years than some go through in a lifetime.”

“But you see Mulder that is part of the issue. I have been going through it alone. I have been keeping myself hidden from those that I love. And then when you said those words in Bermuda, after the ship, I just, I panicked and….”

“Scully, what are you trying to say?”

“Mulder, I love you. I have for a long time. I have just been too scared of rejection, too scared to put myself on the line. When I thought I was dying of cancer I weighed the options of if it was fair to tell you. To put it all on the line to just leave you. And then when I felt that bullet enter me, my thought was ‘well you really fucked it all didn’t you’?”

“Scully, sorry to interrupt but did you say you love me, like you are in love with me?”

“Yes Mulder, and I am sorry I should have told you years ago…”

Mulder cut her off by leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

“Scully, no apologizing. You know I love you too, right? I wasn’t drugged when I said it. “

“I know. I went back later and looked at your chart. I just panicked. And I thought if I just gave it some time it would be easier but then…”

“It's ok Scully. We have time.”

Mulder stood and leaned over Scully. Moving to kiss her again, as best he could without aggravating her injuries. He smiled when she slid her tongue out to trace his lip and then move into his mouth. They stayed like that for a bit till Mulder’s back protested and Scully yawned.

“Mulder, I am sorry, it's not you it has just been a long day, more excitement than I have had in a while.”

“Come on Scully lets get you to bed.”

They moved slowly to the bedroom. Mulder waited while Scully used the restroom. Then he helped ease her into the bed and pull the covers up. 

“Do you need anything Scully? I will just be down the hall.”

“Mulder, please stay. I would love to have you close.”

“Sure Scully, I can do that.”

Mulder quickly got ready for bed and slid beneath the covers. Scully reached her hand out and grabbed his. She gently squeezed his hand. 

“I love you Mulder, thank you for all of this.”

“I love you too Scully.”

“Oh, and Mulder?”  
“Yea Scully?”

“When I am better, and in the clear…”

“Yea…”

“I plan to do a lot more in this bed, or one like it, than just holding your hand.”

“Oh, Scully I will be holding you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Betas! WildwingSuz, AnnieAmi, @peyton_fancher and Dina. Your insights, suggestions and editing help are much appreciated.


End file.
